Take my love, Take my land
by apigonantibiotics
Summary: Trzy lata po śmierci Sherlocka John postanawia, że najwyższy czas pogrzebać przeszłość i zacząć żyć na nowo. Udaje się na cmentarz, aby pożegnać się ze swoim współlokatorem, najlepszym przyjacielem i miłością życia w jednym. Fanfic mocno zainspirowany serialem "Firefly" oraz utworem "Mal's Song" TŁUMACZENIE.


Autor: trajektoria (aO3)

Oryginał: Take my love, Take my land

Beta: trajektoria (aO3)

John szedł powoli przez cmentarz, myśląc jak pozbawionym życia dziś wydawał się świat. Niebo przybrało kolor popiołu, pomalowane nudnym, jednolitym odcieniem szarości. Nie słychać było żadnych dźwięków, żadnego śpiewu ptaków, żadnego pisku klaksonów, niczego. W absolutnej ciszy nekropolii rozbrzmiewały tylko równomierne kroki Johna na żwirowej ścieżce. Powietrze wydawało się stęchłe i ciężkie jak w pokoju, który nie był otwierany od lat. Grafitowymi liśćmi nie poruszał wiatr, delikatne podmuchy nie łagodziły bólu i nie odpędzały wszystkich niepożądanych myśli. John pragnął, aby padał deszcz. Albo żeby nadeszła burza. Wszystko staje się łatwiejsze, gdy niebo przynajmniej udaje, że płacze razem z tobą, a tak całe miejsce wydawało się owinięte szczelnie całunek, jakby czekając apatycznie na swój własny pogrzeb.

John w końcu zatrzymał się i spróbował przepędzić te melancholijne obserwacje, wiedząc jak irracjonalne one były. Sherlock zapewne obśmiałby go równo, gdyby tylko wiedział. Gdyby.

- Minęły już trzy lata - powiedział John, wpatrując się w zamyśleniu na nagrobek ozdobiony żółtymi literami układającymi się w imię SHERLOCK HOLMES. - Wydają się wiecznością. Kiedy umarłeś... - przerwał nagle. Nawet po trzech latach słowa te wciąż były bolesne. Przełknął ślinę przez ściśnięte boleśnie gardło i nabrał siły aby kontynuować. - Kiedy umarłeś, czułem się zagubiony i pusty, tak jakby odebrał mi niebo, odebrał słońce, odebrał wszystko. Nie potrafiłem sobie z tym poradzić, nie potrafiłem. Patrzyłem tylko tępo w ścianę, obwiniając samego siebie za to, co się stało. Byłem pewien, że tak naprawdę umarłem obok ciebie, tam na ulicy. W chwili, gdy zobaczyłem twoje okaleczone ciało, wszystko przepadło. Nie zostało ze mnie nic więcej oprócz pustej, oddychającej skorupy. Moje życie zdawało się śpiączką... - Przerwał na chwilę, gubiąc się we wspomnieniach. Po chwili wziął głęboki oddech i mówił dalej, wiedząc, że to jego ostatnia szansa żeby wyrzucić z siebie wszystko. - Czas jednak leczy rany, Sherlocku. Z początku nie wierzyłem w to, ale pewnego dnia to po prostu się stało. Obudziłem się i zdałem sobie sprawę, że chcę na nowo zacząć żyć. To było trudne, nadal jest. A teraz... Nie uronię łez, gdy będę się żegnać, nie została mi ani jedna. Ale to prawda, Sherlocku, to jest nasze pożegnanie. Wyjeżdżam z Londynu. Opuszczam Anglię. Na zawsze . I nigdy więcej tu nie wrócę. Po prostu nie mogę tu zostać, już nie. Muszę znaleźć spokój gdzie indziej. Spakowałem... spałowałem wszystko, czego potrzebuję. - Potrząsnął dłonią, w której trzymał średniego rozmiaru walizkę. - Jest tego niewiele, nigdy nie posiadałem zbyt wiele. W końcu większość rzeczy w naszym mieszkaniu należała do ciebie. Wziąłem twój szalik, mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza. I... I purpurową koszulę. Wiesz, tą która zawsze doprowadzała kobiety do szaleństwa. Przymierzyłem ją, ale ty wyglądałeś w niej zdecydowanie lepiej. - Próbował się zaśmiać, lecz dźwiękowi, który wydostał się z jego gardła, było bliżej do stłumionego krztuszenia. Coś paliło go w piersi, czuł sięjakby tonął, jakby zanurzał się w otchłań ciemności i zimna, a jego serce i płuca krzyczały z bólu.

Wiedział, że nie może tu zostać ani chwili dłużej albo załamie się po raz kolejny. Podjął decyzję i nie mógł zawrócić, jeśli chciał znowu zacząć żyć.

John spojrzał na nagrobek i zasalutował, okazując szacunek swojemu zmarłemu przyjacielowi.

- Kochałem cię, Sherlocku, zawsze będę cię kochać. Modlę się o to żebyśmy jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczyli, bo Bóg mi świadkiem, że zasługujesz na prawy sierpowy prosto w nos. - Uśmiechnął się słabo przez łzy, a jego głos się łamał. - Żegnaj, Sherlocku.

Lekarz po raz ostatni spojrzał na grób swojego kompana. Nie zwlekać ani chwili dłużej, musiał zdążyć na samolot.

John obrócił się i zamarł w miejscu. Walizka wypadła mu z rąk i wylądowała na ziemi z łomotem huknęła o ziemię, lecz John nie zwrócił na to nawet uwagi. Przestał mrugać, przestał oddychać, poczuł, że także jego serce przestało bić. Nie potrafił uwierzyć własnym oczom ani uszom.

"Jestem z ciebie dumny, Johnie."


End file.
